Good Things Start Small
by fari30
Summary: "Good Things: they come in small packages and start small" that was what Anya's mom used to say. Well, she never imagined how true that could be until she met the best thing that happened to her through a science project. Embry/OC imprint story. Will follow through New moon and Eclipse. 1st book of the series "I Love a Wolf" Please Read, Review and most of all, ENJOY! :D
1. Good Things Can Come Out of

**Hello, dear everyone who decided to peek into my new story! What time is it? It's story time! (Btw, It was in the same tune Bubble Guppies "what time is it? It's lunch time!" and if you don't know what bubble guppies are, you don't know what you're missing out on. and if you ****_do_**** know, I got one thing to say to you: don't judge me!) Anyway, this is the first book of my series "I love a wolf" it used to be something like "Imprinting" but that's so unoriginal. so, if any of you come up with any other good ideas for series, please let me know, help would greatly appreciated. Now, about the story, it is an Embry/OC story and it will follow through New Moon and most probably Eclipse. The main character's name is Anastasia or Anya, by the way. Soooo, ya! That's all about the story, and I know this chapter is pretty long, but don't get used it too much though I promise my chapters won't be shorter than 1500 words.**

**Oh, almost forgot, if you know my other story, that was supposed to be the first book of the series but I decided Paul hadn't grown enough or got chance to what I want him to be like, so this is the first story. and if ou read that story, keep in mind that they're older than they are now.**

**Now, this is mostly for my benefit, but if any of you know a really good Leah/OC story where the OC is a human guy, then please let me know. I would love to read it. and if any of you would like me to read one of your stories, I would gladly give it a try.**

**Thank you! now you may enjoy the story, though I know only 50% of you read all of this long message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own my OCs who at this point are Anya, John and Paige.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Guess Some Good Things Could Come Out of Not Getting to Choose Your Own Partners**

Anya's Point of View

A pillow landed on my face. Then another, then another, and then another. What the heck?!

I bolted up gasping for breath, trying to get myself untangled from the mess of my bed.

I looked to see my dear brother John leaning against the doorway with a stupid smirk on his face. We looked very similar, and not just because of the Quileute trademark black hair, brown eyes and a dark complexion, but the same shape of our eyes and nose and the thin lips. We could almost pass as twins.

"Wakey, wakey, little sis, time to go to school," John clapped his large hands in fake cheeriness. "Don't wanna ruin the perfect record for never missing school or being late, now, do we?"

I was about tell him to go mind his own business and leave me the hell alone, but before I even got to open my mouth, John, already knowing what I was about to say,-he knows me so well *wipes tear*- said, "You have twenty minutes until class. Enjoy!" he waved and walked out the door; ducking, when I threw one of the four pillows at him.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but why in this God damn world does he have to be so annoying and treat me like a five year old?

I quickly ran around the room, picking out clothes to wear on this rainy day in La Push. Not that it's not rainy every day, just that it was especially rainy today.

Ugh! Twenty minutes till class? It takes seven to eight minutes to just walk to school and then two minutes to get to my locker and then class. Dang, I have to be out of the house in ten minutes.

I ran to the washroom in PJs, holding all my other clothes. I sashayed in my jeans with one hand as I brushed my teeth with the other. I pulled my hair in a messy ponytail and ran down the stairs as a delicious smell touched my nostrils. Yum! Pancakes!

My twenty-two year old brother may not be any good at doing most house work- heck, he put the house on fire one time trying to get the washing machine to work, how he managed that, I will never know. But, in the kitchen, he knows what he's doing. He can bake anything from muffins to cake. Make simple chicken to casserole. And he can follow complicated recipes that will burn if you cook it a minute too long perfectly.

All in all, cooking and kitchen is to John what cars are like to me; and that means if you mess up his cooking, he won't hesitate a second before killing you. Not a second. So, if you're smart, you'll stay away from him while he's cooking and also stay very, very, _very_ far away from my car… When I get one that is; which won't be very long from now since I turned sixteen last year and have already saved up 80% of the money to buy the car I want.

I looked at the stack of pancakes sitting on the table and quickly grabbed a fork before stuffing as much as I could in my mouth. I only got to have half a pancake before it was 8: 30, meaning I had to go now or I'm going to get my first ever late slip.

I swung my backpack over my shoulders and grabbed my lunch before running out the door as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast, considering I had a backpack that weighs a ton on my shoulders.

As I walked towards school, the rain poured on my hair and face, the feeling more like as if I was being it by stones, rather than water and I realized I had forgotten to bring my umbrella in all the rush. Now my homework is going to be wet. Oh, joy. Irritated, I put the hoody over my head, messing up my already messed up hair even more.

La push is pretty small, but the disadvantage to living on the outer parts is that everything important is at the center. And my house is the farthest away from the middle of the city, being the end house on the block, right where the forest starts. So, since the high school is close to the center of the town it takes me the most time to get there, about 10 minutes, making walking across the whole town about 20 minutes.

The 'La Push High School' sign came into view and I started to jog. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up landing in a huge puddle that splatted dirty water to everyone in two feet of me.

"Sorry!" I called sheepishly over my shoulder but didn't stop; I needed to get to my class in two minutes and forty- seven… forty- six… forty- five seconds.

I barged through the doors and was greeted by a huge crowd. Everybody was running around to get to their current class and I was still standing at the door like an idiot. As I realized that, I quickly pushed through the crowd and made my way to the locker.

My locker was beside McKenzie or as I like to call her 'Ms. I'm- perfect- because- I- cheerlead- now- bow- down- to- me.' Ya, long name I know, so, I developed acronyms IPBICNBDTM. Still long, so just call her a bitch, so much simpler, and it is one simple five letter word that describes her perfectly.

I grabbed my math textbook as I headed towards my first class, trigonometry… which is at the other side of the school! A groan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Fifty- two seconds until the bell rings and, if I don't make it, my first late slip. Just the thought made me shudder.

I ran full speed after I checked for teachers up and down the hallway. No way am I being late, not today.

Of course, life hates me and decided to play with me a little more, so one of the most embarrassing things had to happen right then.

Picture this: a tan girl, about 5 feet 3, running with a wet baggy sweater on and light washed jeans that looked dark washed in certain spots because of the rain that poured down on it. Her straight black hair wet and in a messy ponytail, half the hair flying loose, she was hugging a textbook to her chest. Everything is fine, that is until, her squeaky shoes decided that her face needed to kiss the floor and slipped.

Her textbook flies to the other end of the hallway as she comes down and the two other people in the hallway stop to look at her. But she doesn't have time to be embarrassed, the class starts in 20 seconds and her textbook has landed not far from the classroom which is also at the other side of the hallway. So, the girl gets up and runs to retrieve the textbook and enters the class.

Now, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the girl and that just happened to me. As I entered the class with 8 seconds to spare, my eyes connected with the vicious glare that was coming from my best friend, Paige. Out of this entire crisis, I had forgotten about the biggest crisis, it's not good to make Paige mad. A very bad idea on my part.

I quickly went over to my seat beside her and not a second after I was seated, the bell rang.

Whew!

Now, with the other problem at hand. I pretended like I didn't notice anything out of ordinary and just set my textbook down and got out my homework while I was actually trying to think of ways to get out of this evil witch's wrath.

"Ahem!" the voice was a perfect imitation of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter.

I slowly turned to face my death and tried to apologise with my eyes and facial expressions but my killer either didn't see it or care.

"Where… were… you? I was waiting for you for twenty minutes outside in the rain. You don't text me back or come. Then, one second before the bell rings you come in the classroom looking like a … looking like a- a- you do know there is something called a mirror, right? You walk in like a soaking cat! Have you seen your hair, Anya? And your sweater! Oh god!" Paige's voice was deadly quiet and filled with venom at the beginning and started getting higher and her eyes widened the farther she went on.

"Ha, ha. Ha. Ha… well, you know how you said you waited for me for twenty minutes? Well, I woke up twenty minutes before school started so, ya. And you texted me? I didn't see, sorry," I twiddled my thumbs the whole time I was talking and didn't make direct eye contact with her.

Paige took a deep breath, possibly to lecture me on how to look a little less like a drowned cat but then, our trig teacher, Mr. Roberts, called on Paige to answer and we didn't get to talk for the rest of the period.

Next class is le Français, one of the two classes I don't have with Paige; the other one being gym. Usually I would've groaned and said 'this isn't fair, I wanna be in the same class as you' to Paige, but today, is not of those usual days. So, as soon as the bell rang, I jumped up from my seat, eager to live as long as life would allow me to.

After I took my seat at the back center of the class, I started to nod off. It's French for god's sake, nothing exciting. The first fifty- five minutes were passed either nodding off or staring into space.

"Madame Anastasia?"

"J'aime la pizza au peppéroni," I don't even know what question I answered, I just said whatever came to my mind. Let the hours of detentions flow from her mouth.

"Very goodh, Madame," Madame Kolette said in her French accent.

I knew it! What did I tell you- wait what? Very good? Time for a visit at the Otolaryngologist, I guess.

I looked up at the board to see that we were telling our favourite food in French. Aaahhh! That makes so much more sense now.

BBRRIINNGG!

For most people, that is the bell for their next class, however, for me, it's my time for death. Next class is biology, where my lab partner is Paige!

Nice knowing the world and all of you wonderful people in it.

Most people would say that I was over- reacting a tad bit, she's my best friend, and she wouldn't literally kill me. Well, you people don't know Page or our friendship. We are more like sisters than friends, so, sometimes we get along great but other times we live to destroy each other's lives.

I looked inside the classroom to see that the teacher had already arrived so Paige wouldn't get to torture me before killing me. At least I wouldn't die painfully, not much anyway.

I tiptoed to my side of the table and pushed my chair as far away from Paige's as possible. Hopefully the teacher would notice when Paige tries to stab with her knife, now that I'm basically sitting in the aisle.

"Okay students, today we're going to start a new project. You will be working in pairs for this project and it will be 20% of your mark this semester," announced Mr. Bojic (BO- e- ch) after the bell rang.

Yes! Pairs! Paige and I will be partners for sure and then, she won't be able to kill me because she doesn't want to work to the project by herself and by the end of this project, she would forget about this incident. Hopefully.

"Okay, the project we're doing is 'The Growing Crystals Project'," shouts and whoops were heard all around the classroom. We have been waiting for this project since the beginning of this year _and_ our whole sophomore year. "Now, about the partners. I want to see how well you work with other students and your actual knowledge, therefore, I will be choosing the pairs for this project," Mr. Bojic barely finished talking before the whole class groaned as one. Great! Now I have to work with some idiot who I haven't said a word to this whole year and Paige is free to kill me.

I turned to see Paige closing her eyes and her fingers crossed under her desk and her lips slightly moving as if she was saying something. Oh, of course -how could I forget? Well I can't, not really- her all time crush, Hunter, is in this class and she wants to be paired up with him.

When she saw me looking she whispered, "Please, let it be Hunter. Please," to me. I scooted out of the aisle and sat beside her since it was clear that her life's mission wasn't to kill me right now.

"I will just read the names of the pairs and you can move after I'm done reading the whole list," Mr. Bojic looked down at the list and started reading out the names, "Alex Stewarts and Lily Jonah. Mallory Smith and Logan Walsh. Paige Miller and Hunter Reid," Paige gave out a small squeal beside me, too low for anybody but me and her to hear.

"Shianne Johnson and Taimoor Chowdry. Angela Jackson and Christopher McKinley. Anastasia Raymond and Embry Call. Jacky Mills and-," Wait. Hold up! Pause! Now, rewind. Did he just say I'm partnered up with Embry Call?

You know how every school has this group of jocks and popular muscly boys? Ya, Embry is one of them, along with Paul LaHote, the man- whore, and Jared Cameron, who used to be like Paul but is now more like Embry since he got his girlfriend Kim. And, Embry is well, nice, I guess? I mean, he's not a man- whore like Paul and doesn't really get in trouble regularly or anything, though he does skip school sometimes.

I don't exactly think there's anything wrong with Embry just that I don't know anything about him other than his name and that he's probably nice. More importantly, I don't know if he's smart and takes studying seriously or if I am going to have to do all the work.

"You have twenty minutes left of class to discuss your project with your partner."

I looked up to see that Embry was motioning at me to come over to his desk.

When I got there, Embry was looking down at the sheet that explained the project and the rubric Mr. Bojic gave us. When he felt my presence beside him, he looked up at my standing figure and just stared. At first I felt like an idiot, did I have something on my face? I was about to ask him what he was staring at when I looked straight into his eyes and was caught up in the light but still dark shade of brown. They were like chocolate; melted milk chocolate with a hint of caramel close to the pupil.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from him as if he just realized something and was released from my spell. I straightened up, realizing I had unconsciously leaned in closer, and was thankful for my dark skin that didn't highlight the blush that I could feel coming on. I sat on the chair beside Embry's, feeling a strange pull toward him that I had never felt to anyone before and something kept on telling me that something very important had just occurred and I was a complete idiot for missing it. Well this is awkward.

Embry cleared his throat and handed me the paper. "Hey, Anastasia-"

"Call me Anya," I cut him off. I don't know why I did it; the only people who call me Anya are Paige and my brother, so basically people who are important to me and I'm close with. A grin lit up Embry's already more than handsome face. What? I did **not** just say that! Anybody want to accompany me while I bang my head against the wall repeatedly?

"Okay then, Anya, so I was thinking that we could do sugar crystals? It takes two weeks to grow and we have three. And how about we also grow a salt crystal as a back- up? And an Epsom salt one for the back- up of the back- up. And if all else fails, we could turn to make a Borax crystal since it takes only 12 hours to grow. Oh, and we also have to record our observations and make an analysis," well, at least now I know that he's not stupid and that he's smarter than me since he lost me at Borax crystal and 12 hours and blah blah blah. How does he know if it takes two weeks or twelve hours to grow?

"Um, okay? You do know that I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" I decided to admit that now, rather than later and get embarrassed. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have said that, what if he thought I'm stupid? What if he doesn't want to be my partner anymore and asks Mr. Bojic if he could switch partners? Oh my god, what if Mr. Bojic switches me with another girl? She'll be all over him! Oh no! He can't hate me! He's supposed to want to be my friend!

I really need to learn to control my own mind and body when I'm around Embry. So what if he doesn't like me and doesn't want to be my friend or boyfriend? Well, I think I know the answer, I'd die! Yep, really need to learn to control my thoughts, I _just_ met him! And said only three sentences, one of which contains only two words and another contained three. My brain must be damaged from my fall on the way to my trig class, a part of my body I didn't know existed in me until very recently. I_ am_ very stupid, after all.

"Oh. Well, um, ya, I didn't exactly expect anybody to know. I actually researched it up at the beginning of the year because I was really excited about doing this project and wanted to know about it," Embry said as he cutely scratched the back of his neck. He looked a bit nervous for some reason. At least he said he didn't expect anybody else to know, so I didn't seem too stupid to him. I had never felt this relieved, not even when I was sure Paige wouldn't kill me.

"Okay. I'll research about the crystals tonight and get back to you tomorrow, alright?" Embry nodded. I took out my pencil and started reciting the names as I wrote them down. "I'm just going to write down the names of the crystals to search up. So, there were sugar crystals, salt crystals, Epsom Salt crystals and… Dora crystals?" I said the last crystals slowly, my voice full of confusion.

Embry laughed. His deep, calming laugh making me stop writing to just listen to it. "_Borax_ crystals," he said and looked at me expectantly.

Realizing that I was staring, I quickly picked up my pencil and started writing again.

After I was done, I looked up at him, wiping the wet bangs out of my face. He looked curious.

"Don't mind me asking but why is your hair and sweater wet?" I think he was trying to be polite.

I groaned and looked over at Paige talking to Hunter. She seemed happy enough and I decided that she'd be too busy talking about him at lunch to kill me. When I was about to turn back to Embry, a fake blond girl with clothes the size that would be a size too small for Barbie, okay, a little exaggerated but you get my point, caught my attention. I mean, who wouldn't if they were glaring daggers at you, no swords, if they were glaring _swords_ at you. Heck, this girl could almost give Paige a run for her money. Why she was looking at me that way, don't ask, because I certainly don't know. Though, I suspect it had something greatly to do with Embry being my partner. Embry wasn't like Paul, but he still attracted a huge amount of girls, even though he didn't really date anyone. I chose to ignore that evil blond and turned back to Embry.

"I woke up really late this morning and I just wore the first clothes my hands touched and I didn't have time to put my hair in a proper ponytail. When I went outside, it was raining but I had forgotten my umbrella at home in all the hurry. Now my best friend is mad at me because I made her wait outside in the rain and didn't text her back," I explained. Great, now he probably thinks I'm like irresponsible _and_ that I'm an awful friend; so I went on. "The only reason that I didn't text her is because I didn't have time to check for texts."

Embry seemed to think about something. "You can sit with my friends and me at lunch today," he offered.

I wanted to. I wanted to so very much, but that's why I couldn't. I was way too over- eager and this was really scaring me. This is the first time I had talked to him since high school started and I was already determined to make him my friend if not something more. Nope can do, this was not happening.

"Actually, Paige and I always sit together at lunch and I don't think she's going to kill me anymore. She doesn't look too mad anymore," I looked back at her again as I said this.

"No, she doesn't," Embry agreed. The bell rang signaling lunch and I got up.

"Bye Embry." I really didn't want to leave. This is so weird. I've had crushes before but none of them were developed after just looking at them and none of them made me want to spend every second of my life with them.

"Bye Anya. See you soon," there was something in Embry's voice that I couldn't detect, like unwillingness? Longing? Well, it's _something_.

Paige was waiting for me at the doorway, still having not left. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and looked like she was about to burst. No question it's about something Hunter said or did or simply just how Hunter _looked_. Oh, I'm in for a looonnnggg lunch. God, help me. I wonder if her yelling at me would've been better.

"Oh my God, Anya. You're not gonna believe what happened. Can you guess? Can you, can you?" she chirped away as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Um, no?" and I really didn't want to know either.

"Well, at first, he was like 'oh, I would like to do a sugar crystal but we can do another one of you want,'" Paige said in a deep voice. "Isn't that so sweet? He would've let me do another one even if he didn't like it. Awwwww…" I tuned her out after that. Yep, her yelling at me would've been way better. Not to mention more entertaining.

We went to sit at our usual table by the window after we got our food.

Paige started shaking my shoulders, making me drop my chicken nugget out of surprise. "Isn't this great? He asked me to go out with him on Friday! What should I wear? Oh my god, I don't know where we're going. Should I ask him? That would help me decide what to wear. Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll ask him where we're going. I should probably ask him by today or tomorrow, in case I need to, I don't know, wash it or something," Paige took a deep breath. Then, she gave me her puppy dog eyes and started looking all innocent… too innocent. Oh this can't be good. "True, asking him will help me pick what to wear, but do you know what would help me even more?"

I shook my head as I backed my head away from her pleading stare, though I already what she wanted me to do.

"You could help me very much, Anya. You have to help me dress up Anya, pleaasseee!" Paige started begging me with her puppy dog eyes. Oh, how can somebody resist those puppy dog eyes? Even if it means helping Paige get ready for her date, which would surely end with me having to try on make- up and other clothes with Paige using the excuse that we looked similar enough.

"Ugh! Fine!" I dropped my head on my table and groaned. Fantastic! I might as well have a sign saying 'Plays Barbie on Friday', as it seems to happen every Friday. Paige always has one excuse or another. Hmm… maybe I can get Paige to pay me for being her Barbie.

You know that tingly feeling you get when somebody's looking at you. That's the exact feeling I got when I was trying to come up with good arguments for Paige to pay me money. I looked over my shoulder to connect with the amazing eyes that belonged to Embry Call across the cafeteria. It was like the trance in Biology all over again. I wanted to break eye contact, as it is absolutely not healthy to want to stare at somebody for the rest of your life, but I discovered that I just _can't_. I mean, like, as if there's an invisible force keeping my eyes locked with his. My heart started to beat at an erratic speed, stuttering and missing beats.

It seemed like time seemed to stretch on and after we stared at each other for what feels like hours, but in reality is probably not even half a minute, one of Embry's friends, I'm not really sure if it's Jared or Paul, they both look the same to me, shook his shoulder and said something to him that made him look away from me to his friends. I was broken from my ridiculous trance, and as if on cue, Paige's hands snapped in front of my face, making me turn to look back at her.

"Pay attention, Anya! Okay, so Hunter is in our next class, History. Do you think I should ask him then?"

Now I was lost. "Ask him what, again?" I should really start listening to Paige.

"Oh my god! Why don't you listen!?" Paige threw her hands in air over her head in exasperation. I was quick to feel guilty and sunk deeper in my seat as I mumbled out a quick apology.

Paige took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's okay. We all have our days, I guess." She sighed again.

"So, you were saying?" I said, trying to make up for being such a terrible friend. Why can't I not screw up something for once? I mean, it's mine and Paige's friendship and I'm ruining even that.

"I was saying that if I should ask him where we're going for the date so that I should choose my outfit for it," Paige explained.

"I think that you should ask him today. Then, you'll have more time to decide on which outfit to choose." And I'll have less time to play for her, I thought mentally. I would have said it out loud, but I suspect she would have gotten her lunch tray and smacked my head with it.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Paige nodded her head as she thought about the decision.

Right on cue, the bell rang with a loud BRING!

Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit through a history lesson when your best friend is off day- dreaming about some guy and the only noise around you is the drowning voice of your history teacher, and a few snores here and there? Well, can't blame them for falling asleep, really, I'm pretty close to going unconscious myself.

It seemed like a lifetime before the lifesaving bell finally rang. I quickly jumped up from my chair, happy that I would finally escape from total boringness. However, my enthusiasm was short- lived as I realized my next class is gym. I didn't even to try and stifle the groan that escaped my lips.

God, I hated gym, it was boring, stupid, and useless, not to mention I sucked at it -unless it's badminton, I'm pretty okay at badminton- and to top it all off, Paige doesn't have this freaking class with me.

As I started for the room of torture that's called gym, I heard Paige come up beside me. Hadn't I told my goodbyes?

"Oh, by the way, I gotta go early today, so you can just go home. Don't worry about me," Paige said. Oohhh, that's why she's here.

"Okay, sure," great, now I won't have anybody to complain to about gym.

I dragged my feet toward the gym when I saw something that made my heart leap and made me do a happy dance in my head. I had totally forgotten that Embry was in this class, too. Along with Jared and Paul of course, but no matter. As if sensing my presence, Embry turned around as he walked to the center of the gym where Mr. Robinson was waving for us to come over. He gave me a small wave with a huge grin and looked forward again, though there was some tension in his muscles. But it's not like I was noticing how his muscles flexed under his tight t- shirt that magnified them or imagining him without a t- shirt, nope it's not like that at all.

"We're going to start our badminton unit today," Said Mr. Robinson. Well, at least now I know I won't be making too much of a fool in front of Embry. Note that I said_ too_ much and not that I won't make a fool myself, because I know I will. "I wanna see where you guys are in terms of playing badminton. So today, just get a partner and play keep up."

Sure he wants to see where we all are 'in terms of playing badminton'. I'm willing to bet all my money and some more that while we play, he's gonna start doing who knows what on his new found obsession, his iPhone.

Wait, did he say partners? Paige is _not_ here and they let me choose my partner, but when Paige is there and they have to _assign_ me a partner - not that I'm complaining to be working with Embry, you know, I just need an argument for this whole partner thing.

While I was looking around and deciding which idiot I want as my partner, with a little help of eenie meenie miney mo, might I add, somebody had somehow managed to come up behind me without me noticing. So when he tapped my shoulder, it resulted with me jumping ten feet in air while screeching like the kid I am. Talk about embarrassing. But that's not all, I had, for some unknown reason to humankind, decided that I was going to be a ninja, so, when I turned around I had a ninja pose at the ready to kick some ass. Of course, all thoughts of that flew out of my almost non- existent brain when I came face to face with Embry. Imagine your most embarrassing moment, pretend the whole world saw it, including your crush, then multiply it by 99 876 237 930. Yep that is how embarrassed I felt when I realized that I had gone all stupid in front of Embry.

Of course he had to magnify that by twelve when he went ahead and started laughing his deep, rumbling laughter. Even my dark skin couldn't cover the blush that showed on my cheeks and the tip of my ears. However, even then, something made me want to drop everything and listen to his laugh that was music to my ears. What the hell?! Music to my ears? God, I'm turning into such a girl, that's Paige's job! I'm supposed to be the one who'd rather watch Tom and Jerry than talk about boys, and now I'm saying that Embry's laughter is music to my ears? Somebody please save me.

After about twenty seconds when he still didn't stop laughing, my blood started to boil. The least he could do was stop laughing at me! I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I couldn't bring myself to, I didn't really want him to stop laughing, even if it was at my expense.

"Oh my god, Anya. You've got to be the most hilarious person I've ever met in my whole entire life," Embry said when he finally stopped laughing. He had laughed for about thirty seconds, way too short, and yes, I do keep count, don't you dare judge me. All embarrassment and anger flew out the wide open window and was instead replaced by a sense of pride. To be honest, I am not a person with too much pride or a big ego, I mean I do a little weeny bit dignity left, but I was never one to brag about it. However, when Embry complimented me like that, it made want to rub it in every person's face I see that Embry thought _I_ was the funniest person he ever met and not their sorry little asses.

Well, at least he wasn't laughing at me.

"Oh, umm thanks, I guess," what do you tell the person you've got the biggest crush on when you thought he was laughing at you?

"Do you wanna be my partner, Anya?" Embry asked.

Of Course I wanna be his partner! Who wouldn't? I didn't tell him that though. "What about your friends?" I asked looking behind Embry.

"Those two are partners, so, I don't have one."

I nodded and said, "Sure". It didn't look like I cared too much but inside I was over- ecstatic.

After we got two rackets and played for a bit in comfortable silence, Embry decided to break it and asked, "Anya, what's your full name?"

Out of all the things in the world he could ask, he had to ask that one? I hated my full name, especially the middle. My cheeks had tiny tinges of pink when I answered, "Anastasia Antoinette Raymond." Antoinette? What kind of a name is that? Wasn't that like some kind of barque or something?

I saw Embry mouth the words a few times. "Anastasia Antoinette Raymond. I like it, it suites you," he finally said.

My eyebrows flew up to my hairline. "It does? And how can you like it? My middle name is so weird." He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Well, what does your full name happen to be, Mr. Call?"

"Embry Joshua Call," he whispered quietly, looking down at floor which seemed to hold some kind of sudden interest to him. It was so cute.

Just to embarrass him further, I said, "Joshua? Your middle name is Joshua?"

I didn't really mean anything by it, I just wanted to see him embarrassed, but Embry seemed to think otherwise. "Umm… ya. I mean, Joshua, yeah, my mom liked that name," he said in a whisper as he didn't meet my eyes. His face looked so sad, and I was glad that I couldn't see his eyes, I didn't want to see the sadness reflected in them.

"Hey, there, I was only kidding," I walked over to him, he can't be sad because of me. He shouldn't be sad at all, but he absolutely can NOT be sad because of me. "I just wanted to see you a bit embarrassed. I actually really like the name Joshua, it's perfect for you."

After too long, he finally made looked deep in my eyes. It was as if his gaze could see everything in me, my soul, my secrets, my fears, my tears, all of it… all of me. It was unnerving but had a sense of safety in it and I never wanted him to look away again.

He cocked his head to the side a fraction of an inch ad he held my gaze; it was as if he was trying to detect a trace of lie in them. I wasn't going to look away. I had to prove I really liked his name. Damn, we're doing all of this because he thought I didn't like his name? This thing we have here is definitely going to be intense.

Now that I think about it, what is the thing between us? Honestly, there actually shouldn't **be **anything. We had, after all, just met like three hours ago. But for some reason, things seemed to go fast with him.

He seemed to believe that I was joking because then, he said, "Okay then."

The bell rang just then, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of FREEDOM and HAPPINESS! Well, happiness for just about everyone except me. Usually, I would've been as happy as a kid in candy store with a million dollars to spend, but not today. Today had been a weird day for me, I don't seem to have my usual reactions, do I? And half of them are because it means getting away from Embry. I don't know what's happening to me, or why, but it's making me obsessed with the goddamn gift called Embry Joshua Call.

As I swung my bag on my shoulder and exited school property by myself, a body fell in step beside me. Without even looking up from the ground, I already knew who it was. Embry.

"Hey, Anya. Mind if I walk with you?"

What did I tell you? It was Embry.

"Uh, sure, but where are you going?"

"Uh, nowhere. Just, you know, _walking_."

"Okay." Well that was it for conversation and we fell into a comfortable silence. As we walked side by side down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but wonder why he was only wearing a t- shirt and jeans out in this cold. It's pretty cool out.

"What's your favourite animal?" Embry asked abruptly, waking me out of my musing.

"Wolves," I replied as soon as he asked. Wolves are the coolest animals to set paws on this planet, there's no question about it.

Embry seemed to like my answer because he had a slight smile on his lips. "You?" I asked.

"I like wolves too. They rock."

I barely got to squeal about it before Embry threw another question at my direction. "What's your favourite colour and why?"

"Caramel colour. I like it because… well, I love to eat caramel itself." And there is a hint of caramel in your melted chocolate eyes. I didn't say it out loud but that is the main reason my favourite colour was caramel from the moment my eyes connected with his.

That's how the rest of the walk to my house went, asking each other questions. By the time we reached my house, I had learned that Embry's favourite colour is blue, he is an only child and his mother single- handedly raised him.

When it was time to say our goodbyes, both of us were rather reluctant. Me because I didn't want him to leave and I wasn't quite sure why he was reluctant.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah. Bye," Embry was surprisingly quiet.

As he left, it felt like he had taken a huge part of me with him. What the heck is happening to me? I shook out the weird feeling and went inside.

As soon as I went inside, I kicked of my shoes and sprinted up the stairs and into my room, where I jumped on my bed. I shifted so that my head was hanging down the side of the bed and my hands were spread apart from my body.

I went through the whole day in my mind and thought about the weird connection I have to Embry.

Embry.

Just thinking his name warmed up my insides. He is so funny, nice, kind and gorgeous. And he actually knows me.

Ha! Guess some good things could come out of not getting to choose your own partners**.**

* * *

**So, what' ya think? did you like it? Hate it? did you find it funny? You know how you can let me know? BY REVIEWING, that' how! **

**So press that damn button and make my day, please. feedback and constructive criticism is also welcome. **

**I need at least five reviews if you want me to post next weekend, because otherwise I won't be updating until the next, next weekend. I'm sorry, alright? but I had to do it because otherwise, nobody reviews. to all the people who do review, however, you will get a sneak peak to the next cchhaappyy! so c'mon and review! even just adding to favs or following would be good.**

**Fari!**

**Hope you have a great weekend!**


	2. I Feel Guilty For Making Fun of Jared

**7 REVIEWS! Woo-Hoo! Yippee! So, some of you might be wondering why I hadn't updated a week ago if the goal was reached? Well, because I didn't get 5 reviews by last week, so how can I give you the chapter if the goal hadn't been reached yet? And also because I hadn't finished the chapter... However, here it is, the second chapter of Good Things Start Small and it's in EMBRY'S Point of View! **

**Okay, so here's a deal. I know that I won't be able to finish the next chapter by next week, have you seen the size of my chapters? But, I can still give people sneak-peaks to my next chapter. So, if we reach 15 total reviews- c'mon guys, you can do it. It's just one more than last chapter. Only eight people need to review- 12 followers, and 10 favourites, every person to ever favourite, follow or review this story will be getting a sneak-peak to the next chapter! **

**So, here is how many words you get in your sneak-peak if you did any of these things.**

**Added this story to your favourites: 200 words!**

**Following this story: 200 words!**

**Reviewed this story once: 300 words!**

**Reviewed the story twice (once for last chapter, and once this chapter) : you get 600 words! **

**However, this is all assuming we have 15 reviews, 12 followers and 10 favourites! And even if there isn't, the reviewers still get a sneak-peak, it's the least I can do since you guys took the time out of you lives to review my story! **

**You guys might think I'm bad for doing this, but it's kind of like a reward for you guys, and a goal for me. I'm not really doing anything wrong, you guys would favourite, follow or review if you like the story, and you will also want the sneak-peak if you like the story.**

**I have added information about the story on my profile, so you can check that out if you are wondering about something.**

**I'm sorry for this huge A/N but now you guys can enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer is the owner of these wonderful characters, except Anya, John and Paige. I own them! Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Now I feel guilty for making fun of Jared and Sam**

Embry's Point of View

"Okay, the project we're doing is 'The Growing Crystals Project'," announced our biology teacher, Mr. Bojic. People started cheering all throughout the classroom. I had ever seen people so excited about work, not that I'm one to talk though, because I had been looking forward to this project since Day One of high school. I knew the project was coming up soon, so I had even looked up a lot of information on it. "Now, about the partners. I want to see how well you work with other students and your actual knowledge; therefore, I will be choosing the pairs for this project."

Hallelujah! I have been finally saved! None of my pack brothers, Jared or Paul, are in any of my classes except gym because of the fact that they were a year older than me. So, every time there is a project or an assignment that required a partner or a group, I would be swarmed by three- quarters of the girls in the class, which I guess most guys would enjoy, *cough* Paul *cough*, but not me. I don't really want a relationship that I know I won't be able to really participate in because of all the wolf things happening around here. Also, I'm not one of those guys who just goes around having sex, *cough* Paul… again *cough.*

"Paige Miller and Hunter Reid," oh, had Mr. Bojic already started saying the names? I hope I hadn't missed my name. I heard a small squeal somewhere not far in front of me, too quiet for any normal human to hear it; but I managed to, and I have to thank my new super wolf hearing for that. "Shianne Phillips and Taimoor Chowdry. Angela Jackson and Christopher McKinley. Anastasia Raymond and Embry Call." I looked at Anastasia; she was sitting beside the girl who had squealed, seeming lost in thought. I wonder if she had actually heard what the teacher had said, but then, she took hold of her notebook and pencil and looked at me after Mr. Bojic announced we had twenty minutes to discuss the project with our respectable partners.

I made a gesture with my hand, silently telling her to come here. While I waited for her to come, I started looking through the sheet explaining the project. We just had to make a crystal using a super- saturated solution. I already knew all of it and had a few crystals I had decided on trying out. I was debating with myself if Anastasia and I should have only one back up or two when I felt her presence beside me.

I opened my mouth to greet her when I felt a pull and an invisible force made me look up. I found myself staring at_ the_ perfect brown orbs that were shadowed by the long, thick lashes. I felt my whole world shift. Gravity: it didn't exist anymore, no. Ha! In your 100 years old face, Mrs. Saionji! She was my fifth grade teacher and the first thing that she taught her kids was that gravity is the only thing keeping us in earth, and, man, did she hate me or what? It felt good to prove her wrong, because to hell with gravity, it isn't what is keeping me here anymore. The only thing keeping me here, alive, was this incredible angel standing before me. This incredible, perfect, beautiful, amazing-

Holy shit! Only one thing in this god damn earth can make me think like that and it's- I took a large intake of breath as I realized what had happened to me. I had imprinted!

I realized that I had been ogling like a total loser and straightened up the same time as Anastasia. She blinked quickly a couple of times and looked confused. She took a seat on the chair next to mine and shifted uncomfortably. Well this isn't awkward at all.

Then, I decided to man up and talk first… only if somebody would tell me what to say. I dwelled with my inner self for a second before deciding to just start with a simple greeting.

"Hey, Anastasia-"

I was about to continue with telling her about the project when she corrected me with her musical voice. "Call me Anya."

From the way she said it and the look in her eyes, I could tell only people important to her called her that. My heart swelled with unknown pride and I had to fight the urge to jump up and down. I only resisted it because it would've freaked_ Anya_ out. It fitted her. A grin broke through my face and it kind of hurt my cheeks.

I continued on with what I was going to say before. "Okay then, Anya, so I was thinking that we could do sugar crystals? It takes two weeks to grow and we have three. And how about we also grow a salt crystal as a back- up? And an Epsom salt one for the back- up of the back- up. And if all else fails, we could make a Borax crystal since it takes only 12 hours to grow. Oh, and we also have to record our observations and make an analysis," god I was babbling, wasn't I?

"Um, okay? You do know that I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Shit. Now, she thinks I'm a nerd or geek. If it was anybody else, I wouldn't have cared because I kind of am, a little bit, but I do have a life other than studying, but what if she thought of being a nerd as a bad thing and that I buried my face in books all day without doing anything else? I have seriously got to stop screwing this up.

"Oh. Well, um, ya, I didn't exactly expect anybody know. I actually researched it up at the beginning of the year because I was really excited about doing this project and wanted to know about it," I tried to clean up the mess I made. But pretty sure I made it even worse, who searches up their project before it was even assigned?

"Okay. I'll research about the crystals tonight and get back to you tomorrow, alright?" I nodded. She didn't have to do anything I'd do all the work for her- and try extra hard to get her an A+- but I guess I can't really tell her that.

She took out her pencil and looked down at her notebook as she wrote. It took everything in my will power to not wipe away the wet bangs that had fallen on her face. Now that I think about it, why are her hair and clothes wet? She could get a cold! "I'm just going to write down the names of the crystals to search up. So, there were sugar crystals, salt crystals, Epsom Salt crystals and… Dora crystals?"

She looked up at me for correction. She looked so cute when she was confused, her head tilted a bit to the side and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think.

This time I couldn't help it but laugh. She is hilarious.

"_Borax_ crystals," I said as I soon stopped laughing. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable or embarrassed.

When she was finished writing, she wiped her bangs from her face; something, I proudly say, I had resisted doing. This time I couldn't stop myself from wondering and asked, "Don't mind me asking but why is your hair and sweater wet?"

She groaned and turned around to look at the girl she had been sitting with at the start of class.

Why had she groaned? What made her groan? What or who does she not like? I swear I'm gonna kill them. I can almost hear what stupid comebacks Paul has to that. Like I said, they're pretty stupid.

She turned back around and answered my question, "I woke up really late this morning and I just wore the first clothes my hands touched and I didn't have time to put my hair in a proper ponytail. When I went outside, it was raining but I had forgotten my umbrella at home in all the hurry. Now my best friend, Paige, is mad at me because I made her wait outside in the rain and didn't text her back. The only reason that I didn't text her is because I didn't have time to check for texts."

Paige shouldn't be mad at Anya. Nobody should be. I decided to be the nice guy and offer her to sit with me at lunch, which of course would benefit me as much as it did to her.

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-

"Actually, Paige and I always sit together at lunch and I don't think she's going to kill me anymore. She doesn't look too mad anymore," it felt like somebody had their hand around my heart and was squeezing it, twisting it.

This is probably the only class I have with her and that means I won't get to talk to her for another 24 hours! Just thinking that made me feel like I was going to die.

But this is not about me, it's about Anya. So, I agree, "No, she doesn't,"

The bell that I always will to ring but never does, decided that it would be the perfect time to go BBRRIINNGG!

"Bye Embry," Anya said as she got up to leave. I wanted to capture her wrist the way she captured my heart and make her sit on the chair beside me as we talk. Of course, fantasy and reality don't mix- I mean, they _do_, I'm a werewolf for god's sake- but you know what I mean.

So, I bid Anya goodbye and watched as she walked out of the classroom and out of sight, taking the better half of me with her. Twenty- three hours, fifty- eight minutes and fifty- four seconds until we talk again. Yes, I'm keeping count. Imprinting makes you do stuff like that. Well, I'm so happy that I imprinted, and on the most perfect girl on Earth! Fate must have made some mistake saying we're perfect for each other, I can never be good enough for her, but me being the selfish creature I am, won't complain.

As I sat at the lunch table where I sit with my pack brothers every day, I bounced on my seat. I was going to tell Paul and Jared about the best event of my life so far, and I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Paul is gonna have a good laugh out of this, but hopefully, Jared will understand a bit better, but suddenly I couldn't care less because Anya just walked into the lunchroom with all her angel- like charm. It was so intriguing to just watch her walk. Her hips swayed when she walked, I thought girls only did that on purpose to impress some jackass; but her, no, it happens to her naturally when she walks.

She sat down at a table on the other side of the room, and turned to the girl she had been walking with- wait, she had been walking with another girl? Damn, I didn't even notice. Though, how anyone can notice anybody else when Anya's there is a mystery to me. She is perfect, her smile radiated as much brightness as the sun and her eyes twinkled like the countless stars. God, I'm turning into such a sap, but for Anya, I'd be anything. Even if it means to throw away all my dignity and turn into a sap. Now, I understand how Sam can be so commanding with us one second, and so sickly sweet with Emily the next. It usually ends up very nasty and we all have to get out of the house while Sam and Emily finish doing their… "Business."

A tap on my shoulder sent me into defense mode, ready to protect my imprint from whomever intentions on harming her. However, my stance quickly relaxed when I saw a wide eyed Jared with a small smile on his lips and an idiotic Paul behind him who was trying to hold his laughter, Jared was the one who tapped my shoulder. When had they come here?

"Please. Tell me you- didn't just imprint- on some chick," Paul managed to cough up between his laughter. "We've been standing here calling you for the last five minutes but you just kept on staring at someone with this gross lovesick puppy look in your eyes."

"Not just _some chick_, Paul. The perfect, most amazing girl to ever set foot on this planet," I'm pretty sure I had the glazed over look Jared does when he thinks about Kim but I didn't care, we were talking about Anya here. "Her name's Anastasia, but I get to call her Anya which only people important to her call her," I bragged, this girl is making me get out of character.

Kim Conweller, Jared's imprint, then came over to sit on Jared's lap on the chair beside me where he sat. "Hey guys. So, what are you guys talking about?" Kim can be shy at first, but when you get to know her, you are in for a surprise.

"Embry, here, has imprinted," Paul laughed pointing to me.

"Really? Finally! Now, Emily and I have someone else to talk to. I'm just counting down the days when Paul will finally imprint. It'll teach him the concept of 'one girl at a time'," Kim said, to which Paul was quick to disagree. Paul doesn't think he'll ever imprint, and he doesn't want to either, being with _one_ girl for more than _one_ night is far too much to ask from him.

"So, who is she?" Kim asked, curiosity taking over her voice.

"Her name's Anya, she's sitting over there. The girl on the right, the one that looks like she's day- dreaming," I said as I looked at her.

My mom always told me not to eaves drop on other people's conversations, but this one, I had to listen to, I had to hear Anya's voice.

"Isn't this great? He asked me to go out with him on Friday! What should I wear? Oh my god, I don't know where we're going. Should I ask him? That would help me decide what to wear. Yes, that's what I'll do; I'll ask him where we're going. I should probably ask him by today or tomorrow, in case I need to, I don't know, wash it or something," Paige, I believe, said. "True, asking him will help me pick what to wear, but do you know what would help me even more?" her voice had taken a different turn from her babble, it was more persuasive. I waited excitedly in my seat. Anya's gonna say something now, I'm going to hear her voice; but of course, life had to be aboard train "Everything Against Embry" today. So, Anya just shook her head. I just wanted her to utter a single word, is that so much to ask for? Apparently so.

"You could help me very much, Anya. You have to help me dress up Anya, pleaasseee!" Was she giving Anya the puppy dog eyes? And Anya seemed to melt; well, now I know that she can't resist puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" Anya said as she dropped her head on the table. But I got to hear her voice. Oh, her voice. If I were to die right now, I'd die happy.

The invisible force was at work again as Anya lifted up her head from the table to look straight into my eyes. The second our vision of line connected, I felt like the happiest man on Earth and the wolf inside of me was experiencing something so deep, it was impossible to describe. On a scale of one to ten of happiness, my wolf is probably 99 hundred thousand million billion trillion gazillion and whatever comes after that. How can anybody's eyes be so amazing? It was as if her eyes were calling to me, to come to her. Her eyes; they were a perfect shade of brown. If I had to describe her, I wouldn't be able to because the words to describe her perfection had not been invented yet. But closest thing, like I stated before, is perfection. She is perfect, not a flaw, but if there is one, it's what makes her so perfect. I didn't even blink, afraid to lose a millisecond staring at her

All was well, that is until Paul, of course, had to go and ruin the moment by shaking my shoulder and saying, "Dude, seriously, get a grip."

I growled lowly, how dare he take away my time from watching Anya? And she was staring back at me too!

Kim then decided to speak up then, "Hey, she's the girl who walked in soaking wet in trig. Well, at least I have a class with her. Wait; hold on, she's in my French class too. Oh, and history. She's pretty nice, honestly, she's one of the very, _very _few girls that didn't give me a hard time or at least glare daggers at me when I started dating Jared."

No, _duh_… she's not like those sluts who are all over us because of the muscles we now got from being a wolf. Anyway, Kim has Anya in a few of her classes, hmmm… Kim is also a junior like me but since she's so smart, she has a few AP classes with Jared.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their respective classes. "See you guys in PE," I called out. I had gym with Jared and Paul last period.

I headed to my class thinking about Anya the whole way. How she looked perfect even with her hair wet and plastered all over her face. I had stolen glances at her when she was heading out of the cafeteria and was mesmerized by her dry hair, it wasn't that frizzy even though it had been wet all day- I swear I'm gonna hunt down Mother Nature and kill her if Anya gets a cold because of the rain Mother Nature provided- though there were messy strands all over her hair that made her look extra cute, I can't disagree to that.

That was how my next hour was spent; thinking about the dimple on Anya's left cheek when she smiles, the way her eyebrows creased when she was confused or in deep thought. If someone had asked me what class I was in right now, I wouldn't have been able to tell them because the only place I'm in right now is Anya Land. Cheesy.

The shrill ring of the bell brought me out of my day dreams and I packed up to head to gym. I wish I could ditch, I mean, I would but Sam would yell at me saying we had to ditch enough as it is because of the wolf stuff without adding more to it. And I may or may not have been hoping that I would get to see Anya in the hallways.

I saw Jared and Paul waiting for me when I entered the gym. All of us started to walk toward the center of the gym where our gym teacher, Mr. Robinson, was calling for us to go. All of a sudden, I smelled chocolate with the distinct smell of rain and knew who it was with a snap of my fingers. Anya.

I turned around to look at her and gave her a huge grin along with a wave which she returned with a small smile. If someone told me yesterday that today I would feel like I had died and gone to heaven when somebody smiled at me the tiniest – tinyest smile, I would've laughed at them and told them to F- off, but right now that is exactly what it felt like when  
Anya smiled at me. I could've stared at her all day and all night, but I had to turn around when we reached the circle Mr. Robinson made.

"We're going to start our badminton unit today. I wanna see where you guys are in terms of playing badminton. So today, just get a partner and play keep up." Partners?! YES! Hopefully, Anya will give me the pleasure to be her partner. Damn, my language could fit right in in the 18th century.

Usually, Paul, Jared and I would have to fight to be one of the two who got be with their pack brother and not be the one to get partnered up with some kid with super slow reflexes- or rather, not have super- fast reflexes like us- but today, Paul and Jared were going to be partners while I try not to screw up when I ask Anya to be partner. No questions asked.

Her back was to me as I walked over to her. She seemed like she was choosing her partner if the faint words of eenie meenie miney mo coming from her soft lips were any indication. Normal humans wouldn't have been able hear what she was whispering to herself but, because of my wolf hearing, I heard everything as she chanted eenie meenie miney mo. I let out a low chuckle, she was funny.

_Okay Embry, you can do this_, I told myself mentally. _Dude, calm down. You're only asking for her to be your partner in gym, not proposing to her. It ain't the end of the world._

_ Well it sure does feel like it, _I retorted to my inner, stubborn self.

_ Whoa! Dude, you seriously mentally talking to yourself now? _My mental- self asked.

_ What? No! Wait, wasn't it the answer to my mental self? So I _am_ talking to myself? And I am indicating to it as my mental self? God, this girl is making me do strange, _strange_ things! I was actually able to call myself sane before, shame I can't do that no more. *mentally shakes head* _

Before I go into another argument with my mental self,- I may need a therapist. I'm not really sure, just a theory- I tapped Anya's right shoulder.

If I thought she was funny before, I certainly didn't know the definition of funny. First, she jumped up and squealed as she clutched her racket to her chest in her death grip. Then, my dearest imprint spun around to face me, only her hands were held in front of her in a pose I saw on "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Her face looked so determined, ready to face anything and everything in her way. It was sexy.

This time, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop my laughter. It had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen. No girl had ever made me laugh like that, forget girls, no human being has managed to make me laugh as I am right now and no action that I had seen was funnier than this. Anya was blushing furiously which reminded me that she might be a bit embarrassed.

I quickly swallowed my laughter as I didn't want her to feel put down and gave the best compliment I could give her without intensely creeping her out. Admit it, you would be creeped out too if the guy that you met three hours ago- yeah, the same one that acts too friendly- told you that you were the most beautiful girl he ever met and that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with you. I know how I act, people, so don't act like I don't.

That is the reason I told Anya, "Oh my god, Anya. You've got to be the most hilarious person I've ever met in my whole entire life." It's not a lie, she was.

That seemed to comfort her as a small smile graced her perfectly sculptured lips. I wonder how those lips would feel against mine. Are they as soft as they seem? SSTTOOPP! ATTENTION! Stop getting ahead of yourself Embry! You want her to run away?!

"Oh, umm thanks, I guess," she said.

Okay, just spit it out! I don't even know why I'm so nervous, it's not like she's actually gonna go like, "No, Embry! I wanna find my partner through the process of eenine meenie mynie mo". Well, hopefully not. "Do you wanna be my partner, Anya?"

"What about your friends?" She looked behind me and at Jared and Paul.

"Those two are partners, so, I don't have one."

"Sure." I'm probably her last choice, aren't I? I mean, just look at her, she looks like she's just about to die of boredom. My heart sank deeper than the Titanic. I'm really sucking at making her like me.

After we've been playing for a while, with neither of us talking, I decided to get to learn more about her. "Anya, what's your full name?"

She turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. "Anastasia Antoinette Raymond," she somewhere between said and whispered.

Anastasia Antoinette Raymond. I like the way it rolls of my tongue, especially Antoinette. "Anastasia Antoinette Raymond. I like it, it suites you," I decided. It really does, almost as much as Anya does. Though I think Antoinette sounds like too much of a girl. A French girl to be exact. A picture of Anastasia wearing a long, heavy dress with a small umbrella popped up into my mind and I almost burst out laughing, but I still have to admit, she managed to look breath- taking even in those clothes.

"It does? And how can you like it? My middle name is so weird." I shook my head, it is so like Anya to hate her beautiful name. If it was my name, that's another thing, that name was meant to kill a person out of embarrassment. Her name, though, it was pretty. "Well, what does your full name happen to be, Mr. Call?"

You're kidding me, right? Ugh! "Embry Joshua Call," I whispered. Joshua. My mom liked that name, she never told me why, but every time she said that name, she'd get that far away look in her eyes. I suspect there's a story behind it and I'll find out. The only problem is, every time I bring up the subject, my mom is always there to change it.

"Joshua? Your middle name is Joshua?" I heard Anya say. Sadness, depression washed over me like I'm sure nobody ever experienced before. I tried to conceal it, but every time I tried to, my wolf part of me would whimper and remember, "Anya doesn't like my name." It's probably not even that big of a deal, but to me and my wolf, it may mean either my happiness or my destruction. Nobody ever told me imprinting was that deep, nobody told me I would be on the verge of crying if my imprint didn't like my name. My imprint doesn't like my name. My wolf is probably the first one ever to want to curl up and hibernate, and never wake up to face reality again.

I actually know how stupid this is, to be so sad over the fact that the girl you met three hours ago doesn't like your middle name. But it all makes sense in the world of imprinting.

I realized I had been quiet for the longest time and decided to reply. "Umm… ya. I mean, Joshua, yeah, my mom liked that name," I whispered. It was as if I talked louder…. I'm not really sure what would happen, but it just feels right to whisper.

"Hey, there, I was only kidding. I just wanted to see you a bit embarrassed. I actually really like the name Joshua, it's perfect for you." Anya walked over to me.

I looked into Anya's eyes and waited for it. And waited. Looked into Anya's eyes and waited some more. But the tug never came. I learned from Jared and Sam that if your imprint is lying to you, you feel a tug; you get this feeling in your heart that tells you there's something wrong. I never felt it.

She truly made me feel like… like, like _that_ so that she could see me embarrassed! I vibrated the fraction of a centimetre, so less that a human's eye wouldn't be able to detect. I would have shaken even more and may have turned into a wolf but I was still looking into Anya's eyes and stopped. It's impossible to even start to get angry or pissed off when you're looking into Anya's eyes.

"Okay then," I said. There isn't really anything else to be said.

The bell rang signaling the end of school and my conversation with Anya. It's as if I was a balloon and all my air had been deflated, leaving only my outside façade. I didn't want her to leave, no matter how short the amount of time. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go.

Still, I couldn't do a thing as I watched Anya exit the gym in all her gracefulness and head toward her locker. No, I couldn't do a single thing but just stand there and look at the empty spot where Anya had been not a minute ago.

This imprinting thing is way harder than I thought. It's making me depressed.

AHA! You could practically see the light bulb go off above my head as I bid my pack brothers goodbye and told them I'll be late to go over to Sam's today.

I jogged out of the school and let my feet lead me to the piece of heaven on Earth.

"Hey, Anya. Mind if I walk with you?" I asked, here is my chance to spend more time with her and get to know her a bit more.

"Uh, sure, but where are you going?" Um, where am I going? I mean, I know I'm going to Anya's house to make sure she reaches there safely but what am I supposed to say. Wing it, Embry.

"Uh, nowhere. Just, you know, _walking_." Real smooth, Embry. _Real_ smooth.

"Okay." She didn't buy it. Of course not. Who would?

I watched Anya as she walked flawlessly in the same sweater and jeans she had worn all day. It wasn't wet anymore, having dried during the day. Now I just hope she doesn't get a cold. That is all I ask for.

I almost forgot why I was walking with her. Let's make this walk productive, shall we?

"What's your favourite animal?" I asked. Hopefully it's somewhere along the lines of dog, or foxes… or wolves, and not something like leech. Though I highly doubt leech would be somebody's favourite animal.

"Wolves," she replied instantly. DING DING DING! Jackpot! Hopefully, she wouldn't mind a boyfriend- FRIEND, I meant friend, eh, who am I kidding? I ain't fooling anyone. Hopefully she wouldn't mind a boyfriend who can turn into her favourite animal. It's like those 2 in 1 deals everyone seems love at the store. "You?"

"I like wolves too. They rock." Duh.

"What's your favourite colour and why?" Make the time productive.

"Caramel colour. I like it because… well, I love to eat caramel itself." So she isn't afraid to eat. That's good.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue," I replied. Her sweater was blue, her jeans were blue, her hairband was blue, her back pack was blue, I was sitting on a blue chair when I imprinted on Anya... You get my reasoning.

"Your favourite flowers?"

"I have to go with, forget- me- not. They're unbelievably pretty," she replied. Gotta remember that one. Make a note at the back of my brain.

"You have any siblings, Embry?"

"Nope. I'm the lonely child that my mom raised. What about you?"

"Well, I have an older brother named brother named John…"

Where does the time go? In no time at all, we reached Anya's house and she had to leave for the third time today.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she started the goodbyes.

"Yeah. Bye." I watched as she went inside, leaving out here as droplets of rain hit my face.

I heard Anya's faint heartbeats as she moved around the house. I walked over to the woods and stripped down before quickly tying my shirt and jeans to my ankle and phasing.

The distance between the woods and her house that was being divided by the backyard was about 5 metres wide.

A light went on in one of the bedrooms and I saw Anya's silhouette walk across the window. Must be her bedroom. I heard a soft thud and a creak made by a bed. It's probably Anya lying on her bed. I wonder if she's thinking about me? Probably not, but nobody said a wolf can't dream.

I listened to each and every one of her heartbeats. I counted each breath. 23, 24, 25, 26… Wow, I'm counting how many breaths my imprint is taking. Now I feel guilty for making fun of Jared and Sam when they went all sappy.

1098, 1099, 2000, 2001, 2002…

I don't know how long I stood there counting Anya's breaths, when an "Embry?" startled me. You know, no matter how many times it happens, you never do get used to having other people's voices in your head. I blame this for making me name my mind "mental- self."

"You named your mind "mental-self?" Sam guffawed. He was mentally trying to hold is laughter. I don't know why he bothers, I know he's trying to hold his laughter. I can hear his thoughts.

Loud laughter filled my brain as Sam heard me and stopped trying to hold his laughter. Being a wolf is great: the speed, the sight, the hearing, the smell, but none of it, and I mean _none_ of it, makes up for having to listen to Sam think of Emily like_ that_ or where most of Jared and Kim's nights leads to. A shudder broke through my wolf body and I shook my head from side to side, trying to get rid of the images that escaped Sam's memory.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry. "Anyway, now that we're talking about imprints, anything you would like to tell me about?" Sam mentally raised an eyebrow.

Why did he ask me the question again? I can see he knows, Anya's picture surrounded his mind, Jared or Paul must have given it to him. Anya. A thousand mental pictures over- whelmed my mind. The way she looked when I imprinted on her, her dimpled grin, the way she walked, the way her lips moved when she talked, how her hair flew through her back, her silhouette when she crossed her bedroom window.

I was interrupted out of my musing with Sam's voice, "Is that where you are?" he asked, indicating to Anya's house.

I nodded, wanting to go in the house and stare at Anya who I knew was sleeping due to the low number of movements in the house and her deep, even breaths.

"Now, the reason I came to talk to you. Jacob went to the movies with Bella today. He came back with a fever. Billy said that Jacob suspects it's the stomach flu. Nothing happened yet but he's really close," Sam's voice was suddenly solemn and quiet.

Jacob Black. My best friend. We had been friends for as long as I remember. I remember when we used to complain about Sam because we thought they were really stupid and annoying. Jake really hated the fact that Sam could ditch college and nobody would say a thing but when Rebecca got married instead of going to college, the council made a scandal. We didn't know that Sam _couldn't_ leave, not with all the leaches around.

Jake was so pissed off and scared when I phased. He couldn't believe that I had joined "The La Push Gang" that I had despised so much. I remember when we were cliff- diving and I heard Jake and Bella talking. I had felt so guilty for ditching Jake and Quil, but I couldn't hang out with them anymore. What am I supposed to say every time the pack howls and I have to go? I was pretty new at this stuff, so what if something they said set me off? I couldn't stand to hurt them.

Jake wasn't supposed to phase now. The fucking _leech family_ were all gone! Of course, a new freaking read- head had to come, because La Push and Forks doesn't have enough leaches to deal with already.

First I phased. Now Jacob will phase. What about Quil? At least, when I left, Jacob and Quil had each other, and Jake had Bella, now Quil has no one.

I bowed my huge wolf head down towards the ground. Oh, what I wouldn't give right now so that the supernatural world didn't exist.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter and it's worth your time to review, add to you favourites, or alerts. I would really love to hear you thoughts. Did I capture Embry right? GRR! Nervous!**

**Now, I would like to mention three very important people:**

**First off, JerinAnn. She decided to be kind enough to beta my story and she's great at it! Thank you so, SO much JerinAnn.**

**Now, taykitten96. She is the first fan and reviewer for this story! She even goes back to my other story. I would like thank her for being such a great support, inspiration and great friend! She is awesome! Let's have a shout out for TAYKITTEN96!**

**Last but absolutely not least, is sugarishfreak. It was weird how we started talking, but when we did, we couldn't stop! She is an amazing friend and inspiration. She is absolutely hilarious, and makes me laugh with every one of her PM! Let's have a hand for SUGARISHFREAK! **

**Are you guys feeling all warm and fuzzy inside? You should, because you 3 mean a great deal to me.**

**Also, thanks a ton to these people who reviewed, _taykitten96, sugarishfreak, Aiko(guest), TeamLahote(guest), OutdatedPlanet8, AstringentSaccharine and Hance_**.** Thanks so much! **

**Respnse to Aiko and TeamLahote's review, since they were guests.**

**Aiko: Here is you update! Thanks for reviewing and hopefully you're seeing this since you don't have alerts or favourites. I wonder how you know if a story is updated?**

**TeamLahote: Update is here! Thanks for thinking Anya in funny! And Embry does rule, doesn't he?**

**Thank you to these people for adding "Good Things Start Small" to their favourites: _AstringentSaccharine, Hance, Sassi15 and sugarishfreak._**

******Thank you to these people for adding "Good Things Start Small" to their** alerts: _AstringentSaccharine, Hance, Sassi15, sugarishfreak, __taykitten96_ and .ravenclaw.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you guys actually read all of the A/Ns, then you, my friend, have earned a GOLD STAR!**

**Bye!**

**Fari**

**Peace Out!**


	3. It Is UNACCEPTABLE To Sneak Up On Me

**HELLO! I'm super duper sorry that I didn't update earlier! I had been lost from the outside world for five days until the internet, TV, and phone was FINALLY fixed! Thank God! And I hope this 9000 words chapter makes up for it! **

**We didn't reach the goal... We were this close, just two more favourites, and VOILA! Everybody gets a sneak-peak! *sigh* But the people who reviewed got the sneak-peak! And I'm sorry if I missed anybody at all! Really sorry! :(**

**So, the goal is still on! If we reach, 21 reviews -cuz it's my favourite number! And it's only 6 reviews, we can do it! It's less than the 1st chapter!- 18 follows, and 12 favourites! Every body will get a sneak-peak! So, please do any of those things if you want a sneak-peak! **

**I changed the amount of words a little bit, cuz otherwise, it was too small, and if you think it's still too small, do more than one thing!**

**Favourite: 300 words!**

**Follow: 300 words! **

**1 Review: 400 words!**

**2 Review: 800 words!**

**REVIWED FOR EVERY CHAPTER: 1200 words.**

**DID ALL OF THE ABOVE (including 3 reviews)!: 2000 words! That's 200 more than if you add them together!**

**1 favourite, 1 follow, 1 review: 1100 words! (100 more than added together!)**

**follow, favourite, and 2 reviews: 1500 words! (100 more than added together!)**

**Hope you all enjoy! XOXO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Except in my dreams, in my dreams, my name is on the covers of the books! You can guess why I love to sleep!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: It is absolutely UNACCEPTABLE to sneak up on me**

_Anya's Point of View_

Drops of rain hit my face; they felt more like tiny stones as they attacked my skin, rather than water, to be honest. I brought out my umbrella from behind my back and opened it before quickly covering my head with it in a swift motion.

"In your face, Mother Nature! See my umbrella? See it? Let's see you try to shower me with the rain now," I yelled out to the sky.

Luckily, I didn't get a cold yesterday, but there's no way I am taking another chance to let the rain beat me! It _is_ just drops of water after all.

I trudged forward with my mountain size back pack as I tried not to step on the wet, sloppy puddles. Jump over that one, move to the right, move to the left, avoid that particularly big one…

I had fallen asleep while thinking about Embry yesterday. He truly does have beautiful eyes. And a really amazing smile… Getting a little off topic here. Ahem! I happened to wake up at seven and remembered that I had an exceptional amount of homework to do yesterday. *sigh* Do these teachers really not think we deserve a break after all the hard work we do all year round?

I spent the rest of my night finishing my homework and I am proud to say that I am greatly knowledgeable to the work of growing crystals.

Ya, school, you can't win against me. Come at me, bro!

I looked at the ground as I walked to school, I almost forgot what days without rain were like. When the sky's blue, and you don't have to have your eyes glued to the ground to make sure you don't step on a puddle. *sigh* Those are the days.

Tring Ting TA DA!

I took out the phone of the back pocket of my dark washed jeans and clicked open the text.

_ Hi. I'm gonna be late for school today, so don't wait for me. I'll probably be there for second period, though._

_-Paige Reid_

I read Paige's message (Yes, she wrote her last name as the same one as Hunter's. This girl is obsessed, to say the least.) Great, now I won't have anybody to talk to during Trig, and the only thing that we do in Trig, here in La Push, is either talk or sleep. I guess I'll be sleeping today. Mr. Roberts couldn't care less, honestly, I suspect he'll be happy that people are sleeping, one less person to worry about.

_ Okay. Guess I'll be snoring away in Trig!_

_-WeirdisAwesome Anya_

I replied.

_ LOL! Happy dreams! Knowing you, you'll be dreaming about unicorns pooping candy or something along those lines._

_-Paige Reid_

Paige texted back almost instantly. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I read the message. Am I really that predictable? EH! Probably.

I wasn't looking where I was going as I texted Paige and ended up stepping on a puddle. GRR! I swear to God, if any drops of dirty water landed on my new gray hoodie, somebody's going to pay…! Thankfully, none had. Can't say the same about my jeans, though, about three inches from the bottom were all wet due to stepping on the puddle.

I bent down to roll up the jeans. I had rolled up the hem of my right leg and was in the procedure of rolling up my left, when I heard a "BOO!"

Of course, me being me, I had to open the locked gates of Hell, and as expected, all hell broke loose! I swung my umbrella which I had been holding in my left hand. In the process of umbrella- swinging, I turned to face the person, and to my horror, I was faced with Embry. I tried to slow down the umbrella as it zoomed in the direction of Embry's face but I had swung it with too much force. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the sound of the umbrella hitting Embry's beautiful face, but it never came. So, I took a chance and opened my right eye 5mm wide and peeked through it. What I saw was made me want to… I don't know, just stare, I guess. Embry was holding the top end of the umbrella with his left hand, and it was an inch away from his face. His face was cocked to left side and his right eyebrow was raised as he looked at me with a curious expression. He looked so cute!

I opened both of my eyes, and stood up from my slouching position. How the hell did he stop the umbrella from slamming his nose into his brain? That has to have some really, REALLY quick reflexes. But most importantly, WHY DID HE SNEAK UP ON ME? He should know that it's not good to sneak up on me after I went all ninja on him yesterday!

"Hi. What were you doing crouching down to the ground?" Embry asked innocently. Yep, innocently. Like I'm going to think the devil's innocent after he showed me his devil horns. But his expression was so cute. And his voice… I could listen to it all day, without getting bored, without inturruptin- STOP! RED LIGHT! NA-NO! NA-NO! NA-NO! DANGER! DANGER! *SIREN!* Okay, now where was I before all this nonsense came into my mind?

"I was rolling up the hems of my jeans," I said real innocently, too. Two can play that game. "What were _you _doing?" I asked, one my hands resting on my hips. Yes, what exactly _were_ you doing, mister?

"Ahem!" Embry cleared his throat. "Sorry?" he squeaked out.

"Sorry! You say sorry?! After you sneak up on me?! You don't sneak up on me! Why did you not learn that yesterday?!" my voice was getting higher and higher. "It is absolutely UNACCAPTABLE to sneak up on me! I just end up embarrassing myself!" I was shouting now, but I was only joking. I'm pretty sure he can see it in my eyes and body language. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it as personally as he did with his name.

He didn't take it as personally. "Oh, that was the _point_, my dear. I wanted to see you embarrass yourself, you look exceptionally adorable blushing like that," he said. His tone joking, but with hidden sincerity in his voice.

My eyebrows flew up to my hairline and then above. He did NOT just say that!

Noticing that I clearly didn't believe it, Embry took one step closer to me. His chest and mine were almost touching, and my breathing came out faster as my heart beat rapidly and threatened to break through the cage my ribcage made. His eyes connected with mine the entire time and he never moved to look away, his eyes held a mischievous twinkle in them. He brought his large hand in front of him and ever so lightly touched my cheek with his knuckles. I let out a slight gasp at the trail of fire he was leaving behind wherever he touched. He feather caressed my cheek once again before taking the ones step back and returning to his original spot.

My heart was beating in frenzy now, even faster and louder than before. My face felt like it was on the hottest of the hottest fires. How can one freaking touch on the cheek affect someone so much?

"See? I told you look adorable when you blush. That's what I was talking about," Embry whispered and pointed to my flaming cheeks. It made me blush even more and I didn't know it was possible to breathe that fast. I swear Embry could hear my beating heart, it was so freaking loud! I couldn't form coherent thoughts, forget trying to make a sentence. That is why I failed to speak when I tried to answer Embry. Embry had a slight smile on his face and I just wanted to go hide in a hole. I'm so embarrassed!

"Uh-huh?" I asked when I could finally, _finally_ form a complete, sensible sentence. He nodded and that charming smile of his appeared on his face. "Well, I think you look cute too, when you're embarrassed, Embry_ Joshua_ Call," I emphasised Joshua.

He nodded sarcastically, pretending to think. "Well, nothing beats the cuteness of you in a wet sweater," he said with a small smirk on his lips.

Is this flirting? Were we flirting? I believe so. We were flirting in the most unusual kind of flirting that exists.

"I think that it's cuter when you ramble on about studies," I said, waiting for him to make his next move.

"Is that right? Is it even cuter than you are when you go all ninja on me?" Damn, he knows what he's doing.

But I'm not going down without a fight. "Which brings me back to my point, it's not good to sneak up on me, I only embarrass myself," I raised an eyebrow at him, daring for him to continue.

"Which brings us back to _my_ point, you look adorable when you're embarrassed," he said, smirking again.

I racked my brain for something to say to that. Unfortunately, I came up blank. I let out frustrated groan and started stalking off. Wet droplets hit my face and hair, and I just realised that Embry had been holding the umbrella on us this whole time.

I stalked back to Embry and tried to snatch the umbrella out of his grip. KEY WORD: tried. His grip was freaking strong and I couldn't move the umbrella even an inch.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he held the umbrella in an even tighter grip. I wouldn't be surprised if the handle of my umbrella just snapped in half.

"Ugh! Let go of my umbrella, Embry!" I wanted to leave right now. Not from Embry, never from Embry- cue to smack myself mentally right there- but I had to get to school and I'm not having a repeat of yesterday. "School's starting soon! I am not running like a maniac again."

I started to try to shake the umbrella away from his hand.

Embry's warm hand came up to stop my hand and he held it in his warm grip. "Well, the conversation took plenty of time, so if you walk, or even decide to run, you'd be late for school. But, I have a solution," he stopped, waiting from my reaction, I presume.

I let out a groan and threw my head back. "Fine, what's the solution, young Einstein?" I threw back sarcastically. I needed to get to school!

"I have a car, and it takes one minute to ride the same distance that would've taken you 6 minutes if you walked…" he trailed off.

"Fine," I answered. "I'll let you give me a ride."

The smile that came over Embry's face could give the smile on the face of a kid on Christmas day a run for its money. It was blinding!

"It's this way," he started leading, still holding the hand I had tried to shake the umbrella with.

He led me to a… "Oh my god, is that a 1965 Corvette Stingray?" I asked in awe. It's such a pretty car, oh such a pretty car.

"Ya," Embry said. He seemed proud.

I picked up my pace. "Hurry up, Embry," I said as I walked towards the car.

When we reached it, I let my hand glide over the cool, sooth metal. Then, out of nowhere, I decided that the car was a little lonely, and needed a big hug. My hand almost hit Embry's face as I brought my hand up to hug the car, but the bottom line is, I hugged the car! There were drops of water on it due to the rain, but a lot of it had glided down the smooth metal. I sighed in contentment as I felt the cool metal. I heard Embry mumble something under his breath. The only words I caught were "Traitor", and "Lucky Bastard." Okay, then.

Embry opened my door for me- What a gentleman. Doesn't he know? Chivalry is dead.

I decided not to point that out and took my seat as Embry closed my door and jogged over to the driver's side. I am getting a ride to school with Embry… I am getting a ride to school with EMBRY!

Embry came in from his side and handed me my umbrella. I took it.

It was silent as Embry sped across the streets. It wasn't an awkward silent, it was just… silence. He's right; it takes way less time to drive than to walk.

Before I knew it, we had pulled into the school parking lot and I looked at the clock in Embry's car to see that it actually had taken us only a minute.

We still had a couple of minutes until school started, so most people were outside, despite the pouring rain. It's so usual to rain like this in La Push, people don't bother to go inside anymore.

However, Embry and I started striding quickly towards the school as soon as we got off the car. Embry is so tall, that one of his strides are equal to two of mine, and I started to fall behind, which isn't good since Embry was holding the umbrella. I started to jog to keep up with him when all of a sudden, I was being held on air but I was still moving. For a second, I was confused. Did I evolve some wings that I never knew about or something?

I looked over at Embry to find one of his hands, the one that wasn't holding the umbrella, holding me up to his side, carrying my weight, and walking at the same time as if I weighed less than a feather. I was 120 pounds for god's sake!

When he saw me looking, he gave me a cheeky grin and kept walking toward our destination. Finally, we reached the door- why the hell did Embry park the car at the opposite side of the parking lot when there was so many places close to the school?- and Embry put me down before proceeding to close my umbrella and handing it to me.

"Which way is your locker?" Embry asked me.

"Um… to the right," I answered as I started walking that way.

Embry waited for me as I took out my Trig book, French, and Biology homework. We made a stop to Embry's locker after that.

"So," Embry said while he closed his locker.

"So," was my genius reply.

"Should we head to your class, then?" Embry asked.

"Oh, no, no. You don't have to walk me to class, I can go by myself," I protested, but in all honesty, I didn't want him to leave.

"Oh, c'mon, Anya. Don't want to late for class again, now do we?" He winked at me. He took my tiny hand in his large one and started leading the direction to Trig.

His hand was so warm, it felt good. I caught up to him and took the lead to Trig, and I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

When we reached the door of my classroom, I turned to face him, my hand still in his.

"Okay, so, I guess I'll get going," Embry said reluctantly, and honestly, so was I. I, for some strange reason unknown to me, don't want him to leave.

"Ya, bye," I said. Neither one of us made a move to go, though, but just stood there. Then, I removed my hand from his and I instantly felt cold, and as if something was missing. I just wanted his hands to be on me again- okay, that came out wrong; I don't want his hands to be on me like _that_. I mean, it would be a lie to say that I didn't but that's not what I meant.

I turned around and entered the classroom. The teacher wasn't there, though most of the kids were, the bell hadn't rung yet. It wasn't that bad to be away from Embry right now as it was when he left after walking me to my door yesterday, but it was like as if I needed to be close to him. I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't depend on people! Not anymore! But it was like I was depending on Embry to keep me alive!

I shook my head to clear those absurd thoughts and took a seat at my usual desk. Mr. Roberts doesn't have a sitting plan for us, so we could sit anywhere we want, but most of us have a usual desk we sit at with our friends around us.

I looked at the desk beside me and sighed. This'll be the most boring lesson of the day without Paige here! Paige and I became friends soon after I came back to La Push after going away for a while because of the… I forcefully Kung-Fu-ed the memories to the back of my mind and put them in a box and locked it tightly. This Anya doesn't think of those things and times anymore, this Anya is carefree and laid back. I swallowed a lump and tried to bring my train of thoughts in the crazy, weird world I had created inside my head instead of the real, sad world that we all know exists. I had made a decision to be carefree and laid back, and I now I will follow through that decision, not be the sad, serious kid that I used to be with all those decisions and thoughts. Nope, I don't have all the world's problems.

I saw a figure sit on Paige's sit with my side vision. I turned to see Kim, Jared's girlfriend who is one of Embry's friends, sitting in Paige's desk, looking at me.

"Um, hi?" I asked. I was wondering why she was sitting here, usually she sits somewhere at the back instead of close to the window, like here.

"Hi. So, where's your friend Paige?" Kim seemed friendly enough; I thought she was shy…?

"Oh, she's coming late today. Not until second period," I answered.

"Then mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

Mr. Roberts came into the class room then, but the buzz of talking didn't quieten down even a notch. I tried to make my trig book comfy as it seems I will be sleeping on it. I put my head down and my head hit the hard cover of the book, seems like I failed to make it comfy. I punched it in vain hope that it'll somehow, magically make it comfortable just like a pillow. I sighed when I found out my wish had not been granted.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at Kim to see an amused expression on her face.

"Kim, dear, you've been in La Push all your life, you should know. We either talk or sleep in Trig here in La Push and I'm clearly not talking," I told Kim as if it was obvious, which it kind of was. I didn't want her to take it too personally though, but people keep on seeming to take things personally when it's not supposed to be.

"Well, I know that, but why punch the poor book?" Kim said in a voice much like mine, obvious but curious.

"It's not comfy," I said stubbornly as I crossed my hands on my chest.

Kim let out a soft laugh.

"So, are you guys doing the "Growing Crystal Projects" in Biology? I heard somebody mention it yesterday," Kim said. Why that topic?

"Ya, we started yesterday."

"Oh. So, is Paige your partner?"

"No. Mr. Bojic clearly doesn't trust us enough to pick our own partners, so he assigned them. Mine is… Embry." Please tell me my eyes didn't look far away as I thought of Embry or anything. I was thinking about his smile after all, it is totally understandable if I had a faraway look in my eyes! But it'll still be totally embarrassing, and Kim is Embry's friend! She'll tell him if she finds out that I have an ity- bity- tiney- winey crush on him!

Kim giggled. "You should've seen your face when you said his name; it was like you were on another world," Kim said.

Really? Out of all the things in the world she could notice, she noticed _that_? _Now _is the moment she decides to be perceptive?

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb, and I'm not that bad of an actress, mind you.

Kim cocked her head to the side as if she was calculating. "Not bad," she said. "You know how to act, girl. But you won't get away with acting with me." She had an evil grin on her face. I _really_ was under the expression that she was shy, and I _really_ wished she was.

"Um, damn?" I didn't know what to say to that.

"How much do you like him?" she questioned with a sly grin on her face.

Why is she asking me those questions? We're not best friends! Oh no, what am I supposed to answer? I went into panic mode as I tried to think of how to answer her stupid question.

"I don't really like him… much," I decided to be honest. Why I answered that, don't ask, because I have no idea what so ever. Kim just seemed to have this aura around her that you would want to spill your guts to her, well, not all of it, but the minor things.

"Uh-huh…" she nodded sarcastically. "Sure you don't. Now tell me for real. How much do you like him?

How did I get myself into this and why am I telling it to an almost stranger? "Well, not much." I shrugged. "It can barely be called the itiest bitiest crush."

"So you _do_ have a crush on him," she said with a knowing look, and what she knows, I have no idea!

"It's not a crush! More like… attraction, or like a pull or something," I said truthfully, well, not the whole truth, I do like him, but it _is_ like an attraction and pull.

Kim nodded as if she knew exactly what I was talking about, and understood the feeling perfectly.

The bell rang, meaning I had to go to French. I gathered all my things and prepared to go to French. Paige is going to come to school in second period, shame she isn't in my French class.

I turned around to find Kim still standing there. "Can I help you?" I wasn't sure why she was still there.

"My next class is French too. So, you wanna walk together?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged as I walked over to the door. I had totally forgotten Kim was in the same French class as me. Kim and I only talked for an hour, and we seemed to be becoming great friends. It helps that she's not as shy as I always thought! But not always though, sometimes I wish she was shy.

"So, now that you know about my non-existent love life, I think I have a right to know about yours," I said as I took a sit in French class. "You and Jared, huh?"

Kim face looked like it was on fire, her whole face was flaming red. "Uh- ya. Jared- me- dating. Me- lucky. Awesome," she sputtered.

"Whoa there, Kim!" I'm pretty sure my whole face was signed off with amusement. She looked hilarious when she was so embarrassed! "Let's take it slow, and make coherent sentences, shall we? So, you are Jared are dating? How is he?"

"Ya, ya. We're dating. Can you believe it? I was so quiet, shy and invisible, and he was popular, funny, and_ hot_! Now we're dating! I'd always had a crush on him, but now, he finally noticed me! And he's so incredibly sweet! At first, when he asked me out for our first date, I thought it was a dare or a bet or something! I mean, why would a guy like _him_, want anything to do with a girl like _me_! But he took me to dinner, and he didn't look at any other girl! And he hasn't looked at any girl other than me ever since!" Kim sighed. She surely had a lot of great things to say about Jared! He seems cool. Well, at least he has the decency to not look at any other girl during a date.

Kim and I had side conversations most of the time for the rest of the period. We didn't really talk about the guys, though Kim tried to bring up Embry a few more times and I had successfully avoided those topics of conversation. We talked more about normal things such as favourite subject and most hated subject. Turns out we both hate French the most, and both our favourite subjects were Biology. We're more similar than I thought.

I was on the edge of my sit, waiting for the period to end when the bell finally rang and it was time for Biology! I was about to hurry to Biology to see Embry's face, when Kim stopped me.

I was a bit annoyed that she couldn't tell me whatever she was going to tell me _before, _I just want to be with Embry! And knowing that I was supposed to be with him right now made it even harder. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch today, me, Jared, Paul and _Embry_?" She made sure to emphasise Embry's name.

I wanted to, but I didn't get to talk to Page all day, and we wouldn't get a chance at Biology, so I needed to be with her at lunch. Also, she would kill me if I ditched her; though, I guess we both could sit with Kim. However, I chose against that and decided to just sit with Paige in our usual spot. It's not good to get too attached to Embry so soon.

"Nah! Paige and I need to catch up since we didn't get to talk yet," I replied.

"Oh, another time then."

"Sure. Another time," I said quietly.

I remembered that I could be with Embry right now and started hurrying toward Biology. I heard Kim shout from her place way behind me since I was basically jogging to get to Biology, "A little eager to see Embry are we?!" Did she have to shout? I flipped her off, not turning. I had a mission to get to Biology- and to Embry but let's just say Biology for now- and I was not going to fail.

I walked into the Biology classroom, doing a little victory dance in my head that I was going to see Embry at last! I noticed him sitting at the same table as yesterday, looking at me with a dazed expression. Well, he probably wasn't looking at me, but at space. I wonder what he was thinking about. I was about to walk toward him when I saw Paige wave her hands around in the air from her usual seat, the one beside the seat where I usually sit.

UGH! I had almost completely forgotten about her! She was in the back of my mind… somewhere. I mean, I did not accept to have lunch with Kim, Jared, Paul and _Embry_ because of Paige, after all. I was just a bit distracted. Thinking about seeing Embry again.

I looked at Embry, then at Paige, then at Embry again, then at Paige again. Embry was now sitting up and looking at me, as in me and not space. Paige was now looking at me with a curious expression on her face, probably wondering why I look the way I do when I'm watching a badminton or tennis game. I looked at Embry again. Do I go sit with Embry, the one I ran all the way to Biology for- nope, I did not just admit that, what are you talking about?- and I have a valid reason since he's my partner. I then turned to look at Paige. Or do I sit with my best friend who I didn't get to talk to yet today, and I wasn't even going to be able to sit with her through the whole Biology because since Embry was my partner and Hunter hers, we were going to spend the better part of this period with them.

I made all of these decisions, and looked at all the pros and cons, while I was still in front of the class and it took me all of 40 seconds. I have a watch, you know?

I walked to my usual seat next to Paige and sat down, but not before I gave Embry a little wave, and not before seeing his whole face light up because of it. I wonder why he gets so cheered up if I just say hi or wave to him.

"Hi," Paige said as I sat down.

"Hey," I did my little wave thingy. "Why were you late for class today?"

"Guess! It's the same reason as all the other times!" She said exasperated.

"Alby, again?" I said as I stifled a laugh.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Paige replied as she put her head in her hands and rested it on the table. "I was almost out the door when Alby decided it would be extremely funny to run up to me with his chubby feet and decided to jump on me. So, I picked him up and when I leaned down get my sandals, he barfed! On me! And on my blue dress! And the dark- washed jeans to go with it!" She wailed softly.

This time I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. "Hey, wait! Wasn't that the outfit that you bought when you dragged me to the mall with you last week?" my eyes widened as I realized.

"Yes! Today was the first time I was going to wear it! And now it's ruined!" Paige whined. Well, she kind of has a right to whine, if my brand new outfit that I bought last week go ruined before I even got to wear it once, I'd be pretty upset, too. However, I got to admit, her taste in clothes and mine, were completely different, she's the dresses and high heels kind of girl while I'm a sucker for hoodies and running shoes. "I took a shower, and it took me half an hour of washing and standing under the shower to get that disgusting smell off of me!" Paige made a face as if she was recalling the smell of it right now. "Then, I used the rest of the time to fix my hair again, and decide on a new outfit."

Alby was Paige's half- brother. Her parents were divorced since she was young, and now she lives with her mom, who got remarried and had now 2 years old Alby. I like Alby, he's cute. A little too energetic maybe, but still cute. I mean, I am energetic, too! We kind of get along in a weird way.

"Class, listen up!" Our heads turned to Mr. Bojic as he talked. "You have this period to work on your project and discuss it with your partners. Hopefully you would have decided on which crystal you're making by the end of this class. Chop Chop!" He clapped his hands, and went back to sit behind his desk.

"Hunter! Here I come!" Paige squealed before waving at me and running off to Hunter.

I let out a small chuckle before I got my stuff and headed for Embry's desk. My heart started beating faster as I walked to him though he was 15 feet away from me all along. An image of him caressing my cheek entered my mind and shook my head to get rid of it. I got rid of it, alright; too bad it was only to be replaced of the memory of the warmth his hand provided when it was around mine.

When I sat down beside Embry, I was rewarded with his 100 watt smile, and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second before picking up in triple pace.

I managed to smile back. Act natural Anya! I scolded myself and almost struck a pose before I remembered the key word. Natural! Well, me being weird _is _natural, but that's not the point here!

"Guess what? I researched about the whole project last night! Thanks to you, I am not stupid in the subject of Growing Crystals!" I rambled on. "We could do sugar crystal, salt crystal, and Epsom Salt crystals and Borax crystals can be back-ups. What if I make a sugar crystal and you make a Salt crystal? And if I can't make a sugar crystal, I'll make a Borax one, and if you can't make a salt crystal, do an Epsom Salt one. Oh, also, what shapes should we do? I was thinking maybe a heart or a start for the Borax crystal, and just a normal crystal for sugar crystal, but with food colouring." I proudly say that I found out all of this last night, so, hopefully, I don't look stupid

"You did your research thoroughly, I see," Embry smirked a little bit. I think his smile looks a lot better on him, but he still looks gorgeous. I did _not _just think that, by the way. Why do I have to keep on saying that sentence?

I nodded.

"Seems like we did all we could do in class, now we just gotta make the crystals now. Oh, and don't forget to record your observations!" Embry said.

"Ya, alright," I said. I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything, and he didn't say anything either. So, I kept quiet and silence enveloped us. It was a comfortable silence and not awkward. I peeked at Embry only to find that he was looking at me too. I quickly cast my eyes downward to my lap.

I wonder why he was looking at me. Maybe he gets the same urges I do to look at him or to be just a tad bit closer to him. Who am I kidding? He couldn't get those urges, I get them because, well, it's Embry. I'm pretty sure every girl lucky enough to see Embry would want to keep staring at him. I, on the other hand, am nothing other than ordinary, so that is out of the question.

"Hey, wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?" Embry's question brought me out of my musing. Kim asked me the same thing! I gave him the same answer I gave her.

"No, sorry. Paige and I didn't get to really talk today, so, we're going to catch up during lunch," I said, but this time I didn't really mean it. I would rather sit with Embry than Paige. I feel so horrible right now. If I was Paige, I would stop being friends with myself. Well, I'm sure all thoughts of Embry will go away when I start talking to her. At least that's what I told myself.

"Oh, okay. Another time maybe," Embry looked disappointed, and I wanted to smack myself for making him look like that. And I swear Embry and Kim are like in on a plan or something because Embry's reply was almost the same as Kim's.

The bell rang and I picked up my things and headed towards where Paige was standing with Hunter. This period was exceptionally uneventful considering I was with Embry, and I don't even have my weirdness, and craziness with me right now. Out of all the time in the world, now is the time they choose for a vacation! I don't pay them for no reason, you know. Oh never mind, I think it's coming back.

When Paige saw me approaching, she waved bye to Hunter walked towards me, and we walked out of the classroom together. We made a stop to her locker first, and then mine.

"Um, Anya?" Paige asked, she was fidgeting her hands. Oh, what is it _this _time? "Hunter asked me to sit with his friends for lunch today, and I kind of said… yes?" Her voice was nervous. Well, she should be! I turned down two invites to sit with other people at lunch because I wanted to sit with her! But her, **no**! She's going to ditch me because some guy asked her to sit with him!

I took deep breaths to calm myself.

_Don't lose your temper, Anya. Anger clouds our judgement. _My mom's voice filled my mind, and I felt like crying. However, I let out one last breath and replied to Paige, "Sure. Hope you enjoy your lunch." There was no sign of anger or hurt in my voice but Paige knows me well enough to know that I'm feeling both those things right now. At least, I hope she does.

As I walked toward the cafeteria, I realized that I always sit with Paige at lunch- well, not anymore, it seems- and there was only one table in the entire room I sat at, as well as Paige being the only person. I decided I was too hungry to ditch lunch, so I went to the line of people to get my food, and told myself that I would look for a place to sit after I got the food.

_Eenie meenie miney mo_

_ Pick a food by its… toe?_

_ If it somehow magically hollers let it go,_

_ Eenie meenie miney mo!_

Wondering what I was doing? Well, picking what to eat, of course. The rivalry was against pizza and chicken drum sticks, the other foods were out of the question, lunch is my unhealthy time of the day! At the end, pizza won, and I took two slices.

Yummy! Can't wait to get a bite in the chewy, cheesy, yummy godsend… now the only question that remains is where will I perform the deed?

My eyes roved over the cafeteria once, twice- each time spotting Paige with Hunter, and how happy she looked, laughing, and smiling and each time, she hurt me a little more- but the third time, I spotted Kim, Embry, Paul and Jared walking over to sit at a table close to the window.

I weighed my pros and cons to go over there and sit with them. After great thinking- about 30 seconds, but time doesn't matter in thinking! - I came up with these results.

Pros: 1. I have a place to sit. 2. I can sit with Kim.

Con_- *Ahem!*_

Okay, okay, another pro is that I also get to sit with Embry. Sheesh! Don't interrogate me, you stupid mind! Anyways, if you don't mind, I'll go to the cons now. *waiting for another interruption from mind*

Oh. So, no interruptions, then? Good!

Cons: 1. I'll look like a total loser when I go ask to sit with them when I denied the offer **twice** before! 2. They might not let me sit there anymore. They could've changed their minds about me and decided that they don't like me anymore. Especially after I go up to them like the loser I am!

I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore as I thought that maybe Embry decided that I'm not a good enough friend for him- you can forget girlfriend! That was never even in the equation! He is way out of my league. I mean, look at him, and look at me. I'm pretty average, and ordinary, while him, well, the word to describe him hasn't even been invented yet! Even perfection does not fit.

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, which of course, did no good at all. So, I decided to think about something else. They may not want me to sit with them, but I won't ever know unless I try!

So, I headed towards their table. From the direction I was walking, I could only see Paul and Embry's face as they were on the opposite side of Jared and Kim whose backs were to me. Embry's eyes snapped up to me- yes, it literally _snapped _up to me, one second he was talking with Paul, and the next, he was looking at me like he sensed me coming, though I was still a good 10 feet away. Seeing as Embry was now openly staring at me- I could feel a blush coming on- Paul also looked up at me and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Jared and Kim didn't see them looking at me and, therefore, didn't look at me, because, well, let's just say they were just a little _busy_ and they were mesmerized by each other's tongues. Ah! Young love! But I still want to know how Embry and Paul can stand those two. I would've ruined all my clothes by barfing on them.

When I reached the table, Embry gave me one of his huge grins that I absolute adore- you better have heard the "Not" at the end, because I so totally said it. Not- and Paul just kept smirking, but waved a little bit to me.

I looked to see that Jared and Kim were still a bit pre-occupied, and decided not to interrupt the two.

I turned back to Embry, "Hi. Umm… mind if I sit here? I know that you, as well as Kim, asked me before and I declined, but the reason I declined kind of, sort of, _ditched_ me. So, I have nowhere to sit. But I would totally understand if you don't want-" my rambling was cut short when Embry took the tray I was holding with both my hands and put it on the table. Then, he pulled me down on the chair beside him and faced me, "Of course, you can sit here, Anya. There was a reason that we invited you to sit with us before, you know."

I mumbled quick thanks, I really was grateful.

"Anya? When did you come here?" Kim asked surprised, seems like her mouth was free to talk again, though her lips were a little swollen.

"You would've noticed if you weren't making out with Jared, and saved it for when you guys get a room like I told you to," Paul said with a smirk. I swear that smirk is always present on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Paul," Kim exclaimed while blushing furiously all the while. Even though Kim seemed embarrassed, Jared was sitting beside her in a relaxed posture as if this happened all the time. And I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that it did.

"I came not five minutes ago, actually," I decided to jump in and save Kim from further embarrassment and as I saw Paul open his mouth. I like her, and she's one of the two people who invited me to sit with them before. Kim threw me a grateful look.

"It's Kim and Jared's turn to get the food today," Paul pointed at the two and smirked, I swear, the smirk is like permanently glued to his face. I wonder if it's super glue or the cheap kind that you can get at the dollar store… I hope it's the cheap one because then there's still a chance he'd be able to get rid of it.

I looked at Kim, Jared, and Paul in turn, but none of them made a move to explain. So, of course, Embry saved the day. "Every day, two of us go to get all of our food. We switch every day, yesterday Paul and I went, so it's their turn," Embry explained. But that still doesn't explain the groan that escaped Kim's lips, and why she has her head on the table.

When I voiced my question, Embry, of course, answered- put your hand up if you're surprised that it was Embry. No hands? Thought so- "We eat a lot," he said simply.

I nodded and stuffed the crust of my pizza into my mouth. Paul was looking at me as if I had grown a second head, which I'm sure I haven't. I mean, I would feel it, right? _Right?_

"Why do rip off your crust and eat it first?" Paul asked curiously. Well, at least his smirk was gone… and now, it's back.

I put up a finger to tell him to wait after I finish chewing the bite. I stopped talking with food in my mouth when I was 11, and a slice of tomato had flown out of my mouth and landed in front of my Aunt Jamie with a great SPLAT! Good thing she was nice, but it was still pretty embarrassing. I do learn from my mistakes, I'm not as stupid as some of you may think. Or maybe I am. Eh! Who knows?

Ooh, the answer! "'Cuz! I just _do_, okay?" I said when I _finally_ swallowed the crunchy crust. "I like to keep the crunchy and the gooey separate."

Paul just shrugged, and said, "Guess that makes sense."

Then I saw Kim and Jared returning to the table with a mountain of food. And when I said mountain, I _meant _ MOUNTIAN! "Umm… don't you think that's a little too much for four people to eat in one sitting?" I asked as I stood up to help unload food from Kim, I can barely see her face, the trays were piled with so much food. It was all meat, grease, and fat. How the hell the guys stay so in tune, and Kim's still so skinny, is a mystery.

They all, with the exception of Kim, looked at me as if I was crazy for asking the question. "No, Anya, you might say a bit less, but not too much," Embry said as he shook his head.

"Little less?" My voice was full of disbelieve as I eyed the pile of food that they were now sorting out to Paul, Jared and Embry; Kim seemed to have the same amount of food as a normal person would and had already started eating, paying no mind to the guys whose piles of food were actually in _piles_!

Embry sat back down beside me with all his food and started inhaling it, and all I could do was stare. How can somebody eat so much so fast? I started eating my own French fries as I stared at the three guys in disbelief. It seemed like not five minutes later, they were half way through their food piles that were the size of Mt. Everest, and I had only eaten one quarter of my French fries.

"H-How the hell do you guys eat so much without having your stomachs bust?" I couldn't believe my eyes, they had eaten almost all of their food, and didn't even stop to catch a breath as they continued to gobble down the rest. Kim looked as if this was nothing out of normal, and continued eating her normal portioned meal.

"Our stomachs are like black holes," Jared said, it's one of the only things he said so far or maybe it was the _only_ thing he said so far. Guess he's not much of a talker.

"I don't think even _black holes_ can put so much food in themselves." And before I knew it, the three of them had finished all their food while Kim and I were still eating. They don't really talk much when they eat, it seems.

"Tell me your freaking secret to staying fit and not look like a giant even after eating so much food!" I said in what I hoped was a threatening voice. I _need_ to know. Yes, NEED!

Jared and Paul just laughed while Kim shot a meaningful look at Embry but he just shook his head. Wonder what that was about? And it better not have been about the secret to stay in tune, because if it was, I would rip his head off. Then, I'd find out about it from Kim! But of course, I'd keep his head, it's too handsome to throw away. Okay, I'll stop thinking now, I'm creeping myself out.

"No, seriously. Tell me, I need to know," I said in the most serious voice I could master.

"You sure you want to know?" Paul said with his smirk in place and an evil glint in his eyes. Embry growled beside me- wait, growled? No time to duel on that, I'll think about it later, possibly at night when I can't sleep. I saw Paul whisper something to Embry and he seemed to calm down a little, but his flawless face was still tight.

Everything was cheery one moment but then, all four of the stiffened, and the guys looked like they were listening. Embry looked kind of like a dog, his head was cocked to the side, and his eyebrows creased. Cute!

I also listened to see what the four of them heard, but the cafeteria was pretty loud, and the only thing I heard out of ordinary was a faint howl of a wolf above all the noise. I'm pretty used to hearing wolves howl, considering my house is right beside the wolves, and it wasn't really that out of ordinary, since, the wolves howl at anytime, anywhere. It's not like they howl to the moon or anything, though, the howls can also be heard at night.

The four of them were looking at each other, and communicating with their eyes. I was completely lost as I tried to understand that was happening.

All four of them looked at me and I searched my brain to say something but all I could manage was, "Hi?"

"Hi. Oh, look at the time! Paul, Jared and I need to go run an errand. I'm sorry but we have to go now. I'm sorry," Embry apologized over and over again. And his face looked so sad as did his eyes, but he had this hopeful tint to them, and it made my heart break and shatter into a million pieces to see him so sad.

I touched his cheek softly and said, "It's okay, I'll see you later." I got this strange, weird, never- gotten- before ache in my chest, and I almost clutched- it.

The three guys got up and moved towards the door of the cafeteria- Jared not before giving Kim a kiss on her forehead and then a soppy kiss on her lips- and Embry kept on looking back at me and he looked worried each time. Why was he worried about me? If he was worried in the first place, that is. Right before they were out the door and out of sight, Embry looked back one last time and mouthed, "Sorry." I waved him off; I didn't want him to be late for his errand, whatever it is.

I turned to Kim to see that she looked a bit apologetic, and shrugged.

*time break*

The three boys didn't come back from their "errand." Wonder what it was that could take them so long. I suppressed my curiosity when I was around Kim as I didn't want to make her think I was being nosy; but it still doesn't mean I don't wonder what it was. I had been paranoid the rest of the day for no apparent reason, and all my thoughts kept on wondering back to where Embry might be, what he was doing right now, and if he was thinking about me. I couldn't answer the first two as I didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but the third question was easily answered: No. Why the heck would Embry be thinking about me? There is absolutely no reason.

I kicked a rock with the sole of my shoe, and it landed in a puddle on the side. I didn't know why, but I was glad that school ended, and as much as I searched for the reason, I couldn't find any.

I was in my own little world thinking about all of this, so I obviously didn't see the broken branch on the ground, and came toppling down. I wasn't exactly clumsy, but I fall when I get distracted, which is a lot.

I wasn't surprised that I fell, and was about to get up when I saw it. The wolf that was running out of the woods, and towards me. It had grey fur with black spots here and there. It was a pretty wolf, too bad I was scared shitless.

My heart was beating rapidly, competing with how fast it beats when I'm near or with Embry. My throat was dry and I was about to scream for John when I realized he won't be home until later tonight.

Well, then. Guess this is how I'm going to die. On the ground. By a wolf. Alone. Oh, Lord.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? What you think of the ending? It won't be much drama or anything, though. Sorry to disappoint any of who wanted some drama. That is, if anybody is actually reading this story. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome as always!**

**I think this person really, really deserves a huge thank you, and possibly a party with a cake! Her penname is... SUGARISHFREAK! She is amazing! And she gave me so many ideas for this chapter! If you liked the part where Anya hugs the car and Embry says Bastard and Traitor, THANK HER! If you liked the part where Embry takes Anya's hand to take her to class, THANK HER! If you liked the ending, AGAIN, THANK HER! She is amazing, and awesome, and funny, and terrific, and deserves every bit of my gratitude! Thanks a lot! Also, I recently started beta-ing her awesome story "Pepperoni Love" and you people should totally and utterly check it out! It's awesome. BTW, it's Paul/OC. **

**Now, to thank the amazing people who reviewed the second chapter: sugarishfreak, Hance, TeamLaHote (awesome Spanish! Feel free to review from Spanish!), prettypearl123, UmbraLunae, R. , sarahmichellegellarfan1, and taykitten96! THANK YOU! You reviews all inspired me, and motivated me! **

**Thanks to these people for adding my story to favourites: prettypearl123, Babyleaf86, and R. ! (Only three people :()**

**Thanks to these people for following: prettypearl123, UmbraLunae, R. , Babyleaf86 and SoraLover987142!**

**Thanks!**

**Bye!**

**Fari**

**See you all, if anybody, in two weeks!**

**I really do write long, LONG A/Ns! **


End file.
